


Recognition

by Lizzy0305



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Secrets of Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their memories were taken, Harry and Severus had not seen the other until the summer was over. How will they feel upon seeing each other the first time, when they meet at the beginning of Harry's sixth year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from Secrets of Midnight. Happens after Dawn Desolation, but before Morning Memories. Please read Secrets before this, otherwise, this probably won't mean anything to you.

Harry wouldn’t notice anything when they first met. He was too obsessed with Draco at that moment, he had a bleeding nose, Luna was standing right next to him, and Filch was there too. So he didn't even notice it.  He had a light headache when he looked at Severus but he thought it was because Malfoy had just broken his nose.

Severus though, he noticed.

His gaze shifted on Harry and saw the bleeding nose and for a second, he wanted to help.  He wanted to go to the boy and ask if he was okay.  He wanted to...  He didn't even know what he wanted exactly because there was this vague sensation swirling madly inside him and it was just... He couldn't touch it, he didn't understand it but the fact that he couldn't repress it made him upset, hence even crueler. He argued with Harry and sneered at him, yet all he wanted in that darkness for a second was to remember why he wanted to hold the boy. Then came the headache, painful and maddening and the swirling sensation was gone, as if it hadn’t even been there.

For Harry, it was different. When he first noticed that something had changed, they were on a corridor, walking towards each other.  Harry didn't even seem to see Severus until they were close to each other.  From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the familiar blackness and he looked up.  When their eyes connected, there was only two meters between them. Harry's heart missed a beat and he was barely able to repress the gasp that threatened to erupt from his throat. They kept the eye contact, unable to look anywhere else, and Harry felt like he was getting lost in the endless black eyes. But then they walked past each other, and when Harry looked behind, he only saw the billowing black robes.

Yet, he would remember that gaze, that second or so, when their eyes had connected and he had seemed to look into his professor’s soul. He would remember it when he was alone in his room and he would remember it after Severus killed Dumbledore. And he would have his doubts about that whole mess, somewhere deep inside his heart, where no charm could reach, he would doubt every action Severus committed. And the headaches that threaten him every time he tried to remember something he knew he _should_ know, would stay away.  Because his doubt wasn’t  a memory that was taken, _but hope._


End file.
